Helado Favorito
by Crimela
Summary: Al entrenar a Hanabi, Sakura descubre un pecado a la delicia del helado ¡Hanabi no come helados! Oneshot. leve NEJISAKU


¡Hola!

Aclaración: No se trata de incesto.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**.**

**o_.o.o._o**

**Helado Favorito**

**o_.o.o._o**

**.**

—Agradecería que lo hicieras—concluyó el patriarca del clan Hyuga.

Los ojos amarillos e inquisitivos de la Hokage se posaron en su discípula. Lo que Hiashi pedía no era permitido, sin previa aprobación del Consejo; sin embargo, dado el caso, que el mismo Hiashi representaba el 30 por ciento del Consejo y al clan más poderoso de la Villa, Tsunade estaba dispuesta a hacer una excepción. Por supuesto, si y sólo si su aprendiz aceptaba.

—Con todo gusto—Sakura, asintió, sonriente.

Al principio, no creía lo que Hiashi decía.

_—Entrena a mi hija menor_.

Era una excelente ninja médico, sus habilidades como kunoishi incrementaron considerablemente y una excelente fama la predecía; aún así, nada de eso se comparaba con el privilegio de entrenar a la hija del mismísimo Hiashi Hyuga, hermana de una poderosa ninja, que al igual que ella, se había fortalecido mucho durante los últimos años y prima de uno de los mejores shinobis de la aldea. Sin duda, Hanabi era otra joya de Konoha.

Ella se convertiría en la sensei y entrenadora personal de la pequeña Hanabi. Además de entrenar a una Hyuga, recibiría un jugoso sueldo. Ya no tendría que hacer más molestas misiones para tener dinero suficiente y compartiría gran parte de su tiempo con una de los miembros del mejor linaje de la aldea.

—Con su permiso—el Líder del clan salió, dejando a la hokage y su aprendiz solas, en el despacho de la primera.

—¡Increíble!—exclamó la más joven emocionada.

—Bien por ti, Sakura—le ofreció un vaso de sake—Recuerda que se trata de Hanabi, no de Hinata.

—Lo sé—respondió Sakura aún sonriente y llevándose el vaso a la boca.

—Su equipo es el de Inoichi Yamanaka.

—El padre de Ino—murmuró la pelirosada.

Años atrás, cuando Ino había decidido hacerse cargo de la floristería por completo, su padre, decidió convertirse en sensei junto con sus dos mejores amigos.

—Su control de ninjutsu y su habilidad para el taijutsu son sorprendentes, la mejor de su promoción, se gradúo como chunnin a los 12 años, su equipo nunca ha fallado una misión; sin embargo, Hiashi espera que se convierta también en una excelente ninja médico—le explicó la Quinta mientras leía un informe.

—Comprendo.

—Te reunirás con ella hoy al atardecer—la vieja preocupada miró el vaso de Sakura que estaba a medio vacío—No deberías tomar tanto, no querrás que piense que eres una borracha.

—Tranquila, Tsunade-sama, hay más sake para usted en la alacena.

**.O.o.O.**

—Llega tarde, sensei Sakura—le dijo una voz femenina, fuerte y autoritaria, en cuanto apareció.

_—No se trata de Hinata—_pensó la médico, observando a la chunnin de 15 años, quien tenía un gran parecido al chico del Bouke—Lo siento, Hanabi—le sonrió a modo de disculpa.

—En realidad aún no es la hora—respondió la muchacha sin apartar sus translúcidos ojos de la pelirosada. Parecía querer _probarla_.

—Pues empezaremos antes.

Hanabi sonrió.

—Me llamo Sakura, tu padre…

—Lo sé—la interrumpió, en forma educada, pero sin darle derecho a réplica—Mi padre quiere que mis habilidades médicas mejoren, por eso le ha pedido que me entrene.

—Así es.

Había visto a Hanabi pocas veces y esta era la primera vez que la trataba. Sabía que estuvo presente durante el combate entre Naruto y Neji y que solía visitar a su primo en el hospital, cuando lo internaban. Hanabi se parecía mucho a Neji: tenía el cabello largo y castaño, recogido por una cola baja a media espalda, y el protector de la aldea en la frente, justo como él. Sin embargo, sus ojos eran completamente diferentes: eran tranquilos y profundos, como los de Hiashi. No tenían la luz inocente de los ojos de Hinata, ni la determinación de la mirada de Neji.

—Antes de empezar, háblame de ti—sonrió Sakura, interesada en la vida de su pupila.

Hanabi la miró, entre sorprendida y confusa, analizó la sonrisa de Sakura. ¿Por qué alguien querría saber algo de ella? ¿No sabía lo suficiente ya? Ella misma había escrito su perfil, ahí estaba todo lo que se podía saber de ella. Por un momento, dudó de las intenciones de la mayor. ¿Era una prueba para saber su capacidad de discreción?

El largo silencio de la chunnin, hizo que Sakura especificará la pregunta.

—¿Qué te gusta?

Hanabi la miró, sin poder evitar que la confusión se reflejara en sus ojos.

—Entrenar—respondió.

—Ya veo… Y cuando no entrenas, ¿qué haces?

—Medito.

—¿Qué tal es tu relación con tus compañeros de equipo?—preguntó Sakura, deseando conseguir por respuesta algo más que un monosílabo.

—Buena.

—¿Con tu hermana, cómo te va?—sonrió Sakura, segura que había conseguido una pregunta que soltaría la lengua de la menor de los Hyuga.

—Ella es la heredera del clan.

Sakura la miró con el ceño fruncido, esa no era una respuesta para su pregunta.

—Tu relación con ella, ¿cómo es?—le preguntó pensando que nunca había oído hablar a Hinata de Hanabi. Sin embargo, Neji solía mencionarla en sus conversaciones

—Mi deber es protegerla.

Sakura no conocía las reglas de la familia pero estaba completamente segura que los demás miembros del Souke no tenían un destino tan cruel, para que su vida obtuviera el único objetivo de proteger o morir. Además, por lo que había escuchado de Tsunade, después de la derrota de Neji en las finales chunnin, las relaciones entre ambas ramas habían mejorado. Entonces, ¿por qué en la voz de Hanabi había un tono despectivo, como el que había escuchado a Neji usar durante su batalla en las preliminares del segundo examen?

Tal vez, Hanabi había sido sellada, al igual que Neji, pensó horrorizada mientras lanzaba una fugaz mirada a la frente de la niña, y ahora ella pertenecía al Bouke, a la rama secundaria. Después de todo, ella era la hija menor, su fuerza podía rebasar la de su hermana, pero siempre sería la menor. Y para los Hyuga, era lo mismo que un ser inferior.

Qué crueles eran los Hyuga.

—¿Empezaremos ya?—la voz de la chunnin la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Claro, pero no me has dicho mucho de ti. Esperaba invitarte a comer después del entrenamiento—Hanabi la miró sorprendida y avergonzada—Dime, ¿a dónde te gustaría ir?

Nadie la había invitado nunca a comer. Sabía que su hermana solía visitar un tal Ichiraku, donde servían ramen, podría conocer ese lugar. Oh, pero cómo primo había dicho que quería descansar del ramen durante un buen rato. No, tendría que ser a otro lugar.

—¿Dónde te lleva tu sensei?

—No acostumbro a ir con ellos.

—Oh—dijo sorprendida Sakura, los señores del Ino-Shika-Cho eran de los senseis más populares y divertidos, era extraño que Hanabi no quisiera participar de sus actividades sociales—¿Qué te parece el Ichiraku?—preguntó sin saber muy bien qué proponerle.

—Quiero descansar del ramen—respondió Hanabi con tranquilidad, mientras cerraba los ojos.

—Una heladería?

—No como helados.

Sakura no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿A quién tenía en frente? La niña no parecía tener una vida normal. ¿A caso solo entrenaba?

—¿Por qué?—preguntó la mujer, realmente los Hyugas eran muy extraños.

Hanabi no pudo sostenerle la mirada y desvió sus ojos. Pocas veces había estado así de nerviosa.

—No hay ningún sabor que me guste.

_—"Un momento"—_exclamó el inner de Sakura, tomando conciencia de un dato importante—"_Eso ya lo he oído"__._

—¿Los has probado todos?—preguntó la pelirosada rápidamente.

—Sé que ninguno me gusta.

Sakura, con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, tomó una importante nota mental y le indicó que el entrenamiento empezaría.

Como supuso, los movimientos de la menor de los Hyuga eran sumamente parecidos a los de Neji, no tan letales como los del chico, más fuertes que los de Hinata y con ellos demostraba un perfecto control del taijutsu de su familia. Tanto que, a pesar de que sólo estaban practicando y calentando, Sakura tuvo que recurrir a tácticas de escape, sustitución y defensa, para evitar ser golpeada por la niña.

—Increíble—murmuró la médico, al finalizar—Eres muy fuerte.

La joven sonrió complacida. Le había demostrado su poder.

—Tu padre ha hecho un gran trabajo contigo—dijo Sakura.

—Mi padre no me ha entrenado—la cortó Hanabi un poco molesta—Todo me lo ha enseñado mi primo Neji.

**.O.o.O.**

El entrenamiento de Hanabi se extendió por una temporada. Los resultados exitosos no tardaron en aparecer y Sakura notaba cada vez más el parecido entre ella y Neji. Cuando practicaban control de chakra, el cabello de Hanabi se ondeaba justo como lo hacía el de Neji. Cuando Hanabi perfeccionaba una técnica, su sonrisa era idéntica a la de Neji. Las palabras que usaban, el gesto para fruncir el ceño, el vocabulario correcto y preciso, la precisión de sus movimientos. Realmente, eran muy parecidos.

Sakura se ruborizó.

La imagen de Neji apareció en sus pensamientos, como si lo tuviera al frente. ¿Cómo era posible que conociera tan bien al genio de los Hyuga como para encontrar el parecido entre ambos primos hasta en la manera en cómo vendaban su brazo, sosteniendo un extremo de la venda con la boca? Sakura sacudió la cabeza para sacarse el cuerpo a Neji de su línea de pensamiento. Debía concentrarse en su estudiante.

La habilidad de Hanabi era digna de un jonnin o de un experimentado ninja médico. Tenía un control muy preciso de su chakra y el Byakugan era un excelente aliado a la hora de utilizar chakra curativo. Sin embargo, su obediencia, poder y dominio de técnicas médicas no era suficiente para ser una médica. La joven Hyuga no tenía vocación para ser doctora. Hanabi no encontraba emoción ni pasión en curar a los demás, elementos imprescindibles para un ninja médico.

Suspiró. Hanabi tenía un gran futuro por delante, pero, sin lugar a dudas, debía trazarlo ella misma; y en el camino ninja de Hanabi no estaba ser médico. Sakura miró el reporte que había hecho sobre el progreso de la joven. Antes de decirle a Hiashi que su hija menor no tenía madera para dedicarse a la medicina y que obligarla sería un desperdicio de sus habilidades en combate, decidió conocer un poco más a la niña, dígase de paso, le había resultado difícil acercarse.

Era el día cuando tendría que dar reporte de su trabajo al padre de ésta.

Decidió ser sincera y externar su preocupación por la falta de vocación para sanar de la Hyuga.

—Hanabi, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Sí, señora.

—¿Qué clase de ninja quieres ser?

—Capitán ANBU.

—¿De cuál escuadrón?

—Investigación y espionaje.

_—"Neji__ pertenece a ese escuadrón"—_pensó la pelirosada. Sonrió a la niña y le preguntó—¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños, Hanabi?

—El 3 de julio.

—¿Estás segura?—dijo Sakura mientras la miraba fijamente.

Hanabi se percató de su error. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, pero no dijo nada. Tampoco fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada.

—No sabía que naciste el mismo día que Neji—murmuró Sakura, con tono casual. Sin embargo, Sakura también se ruborizó cuando se percató que conocía mucha información privada de Neji. "_Es solo porque soy su médico_" pensó, pero la sensación de mareo no la dejó. Sakura debía aceptar que se había aprovechado de su puesto en el hospital para averiguar datos de Neji y llamarlo a citas que él no requería del todo.

Ambas chicas se miraron fijamente, plata y esmeralda, con un leve rubor, ambas pensando en el Hyuga.

—Hoy entregaré el reporte a tu padre—dijo Sakura finalmente, el Hyuga salió de su mente.

Hanabi, avergonzada, dirigió sus ojos al suelo. Le preguntó en un susurro:

—¿Le dirás sobre esto?

Sakura la miró. No tenía ánimos de discutir la vida amorosa de Hanabi con nadie, menos con Hiashi. Pero le preocupaba que la pequeña Hanabi creciera con un amor no correspondido. Ella sabía bien el dolor que eso causaba.

—Hanabi—su voz sonó maternal y con un dejo de preocupación.

—Padre lo quiere—murmuró la Hyuga, con una necesidad apremiante de explicarse y ser comprendida. Por primera vez, habló de lo que sentía—Padre respeta a Hinata, pero a Neji lo ve como su hijo, su único hijo.

Sakura agradeció que la muchacha no la estuviera viendo directamente al rostro, porque su cara debía ser todo un poema. Según ella, Hanabi estaba enamorada de Neji. Pero no era amor. Qué equivocada estaba.

Hanabi no amaba a Neji.

Sólo quería ser aceptada y amada por su padre.

Y supo que tenía la respuesta al alcance de la mano. Si juntaba todos los cabos sueltos que conocía, la infancia de la chica que tenía en frente se materializaba.

Fuertemente entrenada, a una corta edad ya había superado a su hermana, cinco años mayor. Había visto como su padre se avergonzaba de su hermana y la dejaba bajo la custodia de un sensei, haciendo que ella, Hanabi, se convirtiera en la principal hija del Líder del clan: en la primera y en la predilecta. Esta experiencia la hizo ver que sí quería tener el afecto de su padre debía ser fuerte, fueron los primeros indicios.

Sin embargo, las relaciones entre ella y su padre habían cambiado desde hace ocho años atrás, cuando Neji, el heredero del Bouke, de la rama secundaria, había demostrado, una vez más, ser el miembro más fuerte de su clan durante la batalla contra Naruto.

Hiashi decidió aceptar a su sobrino como discípulo, solo quería limar las asperezas entre las ramas y honrar la memoria de su hijo, pero no pudo controlar sus sentimientos paternales hacia Neji.

Los entrenamientos de Hanabi con su padre, se fueron acabando, hasta el punto en que la pequeña tuvo que recurrir a espiar a su padre y primo para no quedarse atrás. Ella no podía permitirse ser débil, como su hermana, porque sabía que, entonces, su padre la rechazaría y la daría en custodia a alguien.

Según las suposiciones de Sakura, Hanabi se desesperó cuando pasó se hija predilecta a un miembro más. Pero la solución llegó cuando espiaba los entrenamientos de su primo. Neji era el orgullo del clan, si ella llegaba a parecérsele, recuperaría el afecto de su padre.

Durante todos esos años, Hanabi había pedido a Neji que entrenara con ella, que la ayudara a perfeccionar sus técnicas, lo que gracias al empeño y obediencia de la kunoishi y las habilidades de Neji habían dado excelentes resultados. El talento, la habilidad, la determinación y el coraje fueron los elementos que convirtieron a Hanabi en una ninja sorprendente. Pero no lo suficiente. No para Hiashi.

Hiashi no veía la habilidad de su hija menor. Por eso, la obligaba a entrenar más y más,. Hanabi cargaba sobre sus hombros las elevadas e inalcanzables expectativas de su padre. Porque ella nunca podría ser como Neji. Porque su padre nunca la querría igual.

—Vales mucho, Hanabi—murmuró Sakura y la abrazó.

Hanabi tensó su cuerpo, pero recibió con agrado el abrazo. Una calidez que nunca había sentido le embargó el corazón.

**.O.o.**

Sakura miró el informe. Quería terminar lo más pronto posible su reunión con Hiashi Hyuga, pues tenía un asunto muy importante por atender.

—Hiashi—saludó la pelirosada, en el despacho de la hokage—Su hija es sorprendente—le tendió el reporte.

El imponente hombre asintió.

—¿Ha mejorado?

—Su hija necesita de su apoyo—respondió Sakura esperando que su voz sonara segura y nada prepotente.

Hiashi arrugó su frente.

—No la lleve a los límites, tiene una maravillosa hija.

Tsunade se sintió muy complacida cuando escuchó a Sakura enumerar las habilidades y fortalezas de Hanabi. Sin duda, Hiashi esperaba ver que su hija se convirtiera en una médico de renombre, pero ni los padres, ni los maestros, ni los Hokages podían torcer el camino de un ninja como Hanabi. En la sala quedó muy claro, que Sakura apoyaría a Hanabi en su carrera por los escuadrones de más alto nivel y que esperaba que Hiashi hiciera lo mismo.

**.O.o.**

Sakura alisó la falda de su vestido. Hacía dos segundos que había llamado a la puerta de la gran mansión Hyuga. Con una sonrisa nerviosa, solicitó una audiencia con el heredero del Bouke. Se le hizo pasar a los patios de entrenamiento. A la orilla de un frondoso bosque pudo divisar las siluetas de Neji y Hanabi, que se movían a gran velocidad.

Pudo comprobar el parecido, físico y en técnica, de los primos. Hanabi copiaba los gestos y copiaba los movimientos. Incluso, parecía que no era un combate, sino una danza frente al espejo.

Cuando ella se acercó, Neji finalizó el entrenamiento. Hanabi corrió a saludarla.

—Lamento interrumpir.

—Estábamos por terminar—dijo Neji—Me retiro, buenas noches, Haruno.

**—**No, Neji…—Sakura se ruborizó levemente—Me… me gustaría hablar contigo—tartamudeó.

Los dos Hyuga la miraron. Hanabi abrió mucho sus ojos, preocupada. Llevaba casi ocho años tratando de parecerse a su primo y no permitiría que Sakura revelara su secreto. Los labios le temblaron, temía tener que gritar o cometer una imprudencia para silenciar a Sakura si ella pensaba hablar con Neji.

Mientras, Neji también se sorprendió. Si bien, la pelirosada era su médico, nunca había tenido la necesidad de ir hasta su casa.

Sakura comprendió la mirada de Hanabi por lo que rápidamente se explicó:

—Sólo quiero invitarte a comer helados, Neji—sus mejillas habían adquirido un color rojo, que a Neji le pareció adorable—Me gustaría que Hanabi nos acompañara.

Neji frunció el ceño. Ahora sí que no entendía nada. Había ido hasta su casa sólo para invitarlo a comer helados.

Hanabi sonrió alegre.—Me encantaría—exclamó.

Sakura asintió. Al menos, por parte de Hanabi, el plan marcharía a la perfección. Dirigió sus ojos verdes a los blancos de Neji.

Se miraron.

Él sonrió, rindiéndose ante las intenciones de ella.

—¿Neji, cuál es tu helado favorito?

—No como helados.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Haruno, a qué se debe esto?—inquirió el Hyuga—Ya me lo has preguntado.

Ambos recordaron una tarde en el hospital, cuando para aliviar el dolor de una herida en la mandíbula del Hyuga sin tener que utilizar chakra, Sakura le había recomendado comer helado.

_—No como helados._

_—¿Por qué?_

_—No hay ningún sabor que me guste._

_—¿Los has probado todos?__  
_

_—Sé que ninguno me gusta._

El dato curioso del recuerdo de Neji y Sakura, quienes en ese momento se encontraban en una habitación del hospital, fue que tras la puerta Hanabi se escondía, ya que tenía que saber cómo se comportaba su primo cuando se encontraba hospitalizado; por ende, escuchó y memorizó toda la conversación.

—Quiero que encontremos el sabor favorito de ustedes dos—respondió Sakura sonriente.

—¡Vamos, primo!—exclamó Hanabi. Lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló hacia Sakura.

* * *

¡Listo!

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Espero que les haya gustado. Cuéntenme, qué les pareció.

Hanabi es un personaje que me agrada, además tiene de modelo a seguir a su primo. De eso, se trataba el fic.

_EDIT: Le hice algunas modificaciones ortográficas. La trama es la misma._

¡Nos estamos leyendo!


End file.
